Captured
by Dreams in Pink
Summary: An AU pirate one-shot. Written for MidnightDrops as part of the UsaMamo holiday gift exchange in 2015 on Tumblr.


This was written for the awesome UsaMamo holiday gift exchange for Midnight Drops!

I want to apologize for being so late in getting it to you, and for it being... a little longer than expected. I hope it doesn't feel too rushed, and that you enjoy it! :D

 **Captured**

Usagi squinted in the cabin, eyes painfully adjusting from the darkness of the black clothed hood that had unceremoniously been pulled over her head. Her mouth ached from the rag that silenced her pleas for help, and she found it impossible to move her limbs more than a few inches in any direction. Her head throbbed from the blow she had been dealt earlier, and her memory was nothing but haze.

' _Minako_ ,' she thought, craning her to see if her friend was anywhere to be found. Instead, her attention fell on piercing violet eyes that glared at her from the corner. The woman stood motionless, arms crossed and lips pursed as she scrutinized the petite blonde. A jeweled crested dagger hung from the woman's belt, which cinched her shirt at the waist.

The woman moved towards the shaking girl, floorboards creaking with each step. Reaching the prisoner, she pulled a dagger from her boot. Usagi inhaled sharply, clenching her eyes shut with bated breath. The cold steel blade pressed against her cheek, and before she had time to process she could feel herself gasping for air.

"Where's Minako?" she cried, unable to reel in her whirling emotions. The woman tiled her head, but refused to answer.

"Tell me who sent you," she demanded, "and I may decide to spare your life."

Usagi's heart reverberated in her head, and the words died in her throat as the gravity of the situation slowly sunk in. This was not how things were supposed to go. She didn't want to die. Silent tears streamed down her pallid cheeks, as she fought for form an answer.

"No one," she croaked, licking her dry lips. "We thought no one was on board," she admitted, the sweat from her forehead mixing with salty tears. "We just wanted an adventure," she whispered.

"You wanted an adventure?" the woman repeated, brow raised with incredulity. "Do you have any idea who we are?"

"Pirates?" Usagi squeaked. Lost for words, the woman pinched the bridge of her nose – this girl could not be real.

"What sort of fool sneaks aboard a pirate ship for an adventure?" she sneered, running her fingers through her raven hair in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, we just thought – "

"You didn't think, and now you'll pay the consequences." The woman stalked to the door, resting her hand on the knob. With a heavy sigh, she spun around and cut the bindings from Usagi's wrists. "You'll stay here until we decide what to do with you," she said, voice laced with irritation as she exited the cabin, locking it behind her.

Usagi shook with panic and relief as she rubbed her tingling arms, grateful to be freed. She worked through the steadfast knot that bound her ankles, releasing a small cheer as she succeeded in her quest. Daylight faded into dusk, and Usagi teetered over to the tiny porthole, fighting the ship as it rocked to the steady rhythm of the sea. All she could see was the vastness of the ocean, and the hazy shoreline in the distance. Slinking to the floor, Usagi hugged her knees to her chest. It really had been a stupid idea.

"Well, I guess we got our adventure," she murmured, suppressing an onslaught of tears. She would not give them the satisfaction of hearing her cry.

Days bled together and Usagi completely lost all concept of time. The waves that used to lull Usagi to sleep, now mocked her as they beat against the ship. The crew could be heard above, footsteps heavy and cheers booming. Occasionally there would be a clanging of swords, and egged on cries as they battled through their drunken stupor. Usagi could feel her tenacity fading, but she'd be damned if she lost to _them,_ and the fact she was still alive said something, didn't it? And if she were still alive, there was a good chance that Minako was, too.

She bided her time staring longingly out the porthole, and eavesdropping on the rotation of guards stationed outside her door, paling at their gruesome tales of triumph and murder. Was that to become of her? The captain, from what she heard, was a ruthless man who cared only for treasure and gold. He'd cut out a man's tongue for speaking back, and an ear for disobeying. A man who tried to take off with their bounty was tied to the bow of the ship for a week, before they cut him down to watch him drown in the waters below.

After days with no contact, aside from bowls of gruel being shoved under her door, Usagi was startled by an incessant tapping. Her attention transfixed on the door as its hinges groaned into the room.

"Psst!" a voice called, "quickly!" A woman crouched at the opening, checking over her shoulder. Usagi stumbled towards her, chest tightening in confusion. "Take this," she said, pushing a blanket through the space. "Say nothing, and throw any evidence overboard," she instructed, emerald eyes watching Usagi for a reaction. "Do you understand?" The blonde nodded.

"Thank you," she rasped, her own voice an alien sound.

"Your friend got away, they never caught her," the woman whispered, shooting Usagi a sympathetic smile before pulling the door shut. That news alone was enough to revive the blonde and restore her hope of one day being free. She unfolded the blanket to find three beautiful red apples, and looked up at the heavens to thank her lucky stars. She immediately relished in the fruit's sweet juice and crisp flesh, tossing the core out the porthole once she had finished. Huddled in the corner with the blanket around her shoulders, Usagi became so lost in a daydream where she had escaped that she failed to hear the door open once again.

"You're just a girl."

Usagi looked up to find a man looming in the entrance, his features hidden by the night's shadows. Her cheeks reddened, and she wondered how long he'd been standing there.

"Did someone send you?" he asked, tone fluid and unassuming. When she didn't answer he ducked inside. The chair screeched across the wooden floor and the man sat down, studying her closely. "Well?" Usagi shook her head, lips pressed together as she fiddled with the end of the blanket.

"Captain!" A crew member called, poking his head into the cabin. The man in the chair turned to face the intruder, back straightening and jaw clenching, shooting him a glare that sent him scampering off without a word. The captain refocused on Usagi, elbows resting on his knees. Struck with realization Usagi scurried deeper into the corner.

"My reputation precedes me, I see," he remarked as the colour drained from the trembling girl's face. She swallowed nervously, unable to look him in the eye. Without warning he stood to leave. "Enjoy the rest of your apples." He winked. Usagi listened to the door close, but the clank of the lock never came.

After much internal debate, Usagi edged over and pressed her ear against the wood, straining to hear something – anything. When no sound could be heard, she carefully opened the door, little by little until there was enough space to peek down the hallway. With no sign of any guards, she stepped out, shutting the door behind her and tip-toeing down the hall towards the stairs.

"Wrong way." Usagi froze mid-step, a lump of fear settling in the back of her throat. "Come in." He tossed the book in his hand onto a nearby nightstand, and invited her into his cabin, checking the hallways before closing them in.

"What will you do with me?" Usagi asked, tightening her muscles to show she was brave as the captain paced around her.

"I don't know," he said, resting his hand on his chin in thought. "Your hair alone would fetch a pretty penny," he mused, taking a fistful of gold and letting it run from his palm. Usagi's cheek twitched, and she dug her nails into her palm.

"Are you really the captain?" she wondered, staring at him skeptically. He certainly didn't seem as awful and cruel as the stories had her believe. He could have punished her for escaping, tossed her over board, made her walk the plank, but here he was – talking to her. The sentiment made Usagi's mind spin, and she felt her shoulders relax as she looked upon him with curiosity.

"I am." He nodded, falling into a plush leather chair that sat behind a stately desk. Usagi furrowed her brow in thought, examining his tanned skin which despite his rank showed no sign of old age. He looked nothing like the ruthless captain she had conjured in her mind – he was quite the opposite, really.

"You look too young to be a captain," she stated, immediately regretting her words as a handsome smirk pulled the corners of his mouth. She diverted her attention to the walls of books and glittering trinkets. "Will the girl who brought me the apples be punished?" she asked, a wave of guilt passing through her as she prepared to fight for the girl's well-being.

"Where do you think she got them from?" The captain laughed, and Usagi frowned – just what exactly was he playing? "What's your name?"

"Usagi," she answered, pushing a stray tendril of hair behind her ear.

"Mamoru." He extended his hand, which Usagi warily accepted. "You had no weapons on you, so you can't be an assassin. But how do I know you're not a thief?" he questioned, lips pursed and eyes narrowed. "I have a wealth of treasures and even more in enemies," he explained, leaning back and gesturing to the luxury that surrounded them.

"You've caught me twice," she said flatly, "empty handed."

"True, you would make a terrible thief," he chuckled, cerulean eyes sparkling in amusement. "I heard you were looking for adventure."

"I was."

"And did you find it?" He leaned forward, staring her down like a wolf who had found its prey.

"I suppose I did." Usagi shrugged, her confidence slowly returned. They remained in a silent battle, both refusing to give in. The smirk on Mamoru's face continued to grow; she was delightfully intriguing.

"Hurry back, no harm will come to you," he promised, nodding towards the exit. Usagi considered refusing, but a brief glance out the window told her there was no point – there was no shoreline to be seen. With a determined nod, Usagi obeyed wondering what the next day would bring.

Soon Mamoru was briefly visiting her cell under the guise of trying to extract information, and leaving her door unlocked on a regular basis. Rei and Makoto – the two women she had met before – were stationed to guard her door at night, and instructed to turn a blind eye as she crept down the hallway towards the captain's chambers. Usagi found herself waiting all day for their nightly visit, and her heart would beat in anticipation as soon as the moon began its ascent.

The first few evenings they spent together consisted mostly of pointless banter and awkward glances. Usagi had considered making a run for it. She had considered jumping ship and swimming until she reached land or her body gave in. Yet she felt no immediate threat to her life. To a girl that had never left her tiny island this was the adventure of a lifetime. Maybe she had been caught for a reason.

Soon enough, captain and prisoner would spend hours together merely basking in the company of one another. Usagi would beg to hear every detail he could recall of the big cities and fancy ladies. She would share stories of her childhood on the island, recounting tales of mischief beside her dearest friend – Minako. He noticed the sadness in her eyes every time she said her name, and somewhere along the way began to grab her hand for comfort. They shared the bounty to which he was entitled: fruits and vegetables, seasoned meat and freshly made desserts. Mamoru allowed her to bathe, and she pretended not to notice his stolen glances as she did. He would read to her from his extensive library, and she would fall asleep listening to the gentle timbre of his voice, each night a little closer than the last until her head was nestled comfortably in the crook his arm.

"Captain! The prisoner has –" A slender woman burst through the door, startling the couple to wake. "Clearly not escaped, I beg your pardon," she stammered, her face flushing crimson as she buried her face in her hands. Subdued by drowsiness, Usagi could barely register what was going on.

"I'm sorry, Ami noticed the door wasn't properly closed and – " Makoto explained, running up behind her.

"Tell no one," Mamoru ordered, mouth taut and expression calculating. The girls bowed, excusing themselves in a flurry of apologies. Mamoru remained stoic, turning a myriad of ideas over in his mind. "It's too dangerous now," he mumbled. Hearing the commotion of footsteps above, Mamoru leapt to his feet, and grabbed Usagi by the upper arm.

"Come on," he said gruffly, dragging her back to her cell, shoving her inside. His face darkened as the crew gathered around the entrance. He held out his hand, and a burly man timidly placed a dagger in his palm. Without a word of warning, he gathered her hair in his hand and cut, leaving Usagi horrified and the crew cheering.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, spinning her around only to catch the confusion and betrayal that struck her face.

Usagi did not leave her room that night. Nor did she for the three nights following, despite knowing for certain that it had been unlocked. She cringed every time she ran her fingers through her hair and it came up short. Her heart ached when she remembered the look on his face – she had trusted him.

She had cried herself to sleep, wrapped in the blanket, when the door burst open and two foul men pulled her to her feet. They reeked of ocean and alcohol, their fingers calloused and their clothes drenched with sweat. Usagi wanted to scream, she wanted to thrash and to protest, but she lacked the energy.

"You haven't come," Mamoru stated, as soon as the door to his cabin slammed behind them. His chest pained at her appearance: eyes puffy and swollen, and skin deathly pale. He went to comfort her, but she pulled away.

"You cut my hair!" she screamed. "You're going to sell me!" She backed herself into a corner, shoulders hunched as she glared at the captain. His face softened as he broke into laughter. "Don't laugh at me," Usagi yelled, fists balled and shaking with adrenaline.

"My god woman, I'm not going to sell you!" he exclaimed, taking a tentative step closer. "You're free to go at the next port," he said, gingerly offering his hand. Usagi stared at it with disdain, refusing to accept.

"Then why –"

"Give me your dress," he demanded, wasting no time on explanations. He turned to his closet, pulling something from it and tossing it to Usagi. "Take this shirt, and give me your dress." He watched her expression change as she weighed her options. "I'll have Ami bring you something more appropriate," he offered.

"Turn around," Usagi instructed, peeling off her tattered rags and relishing in the feeling of clean cloth against her skin. "Here." She handed him the garment. "What's going on?"

"Let me tell you something about being a pirate captain," he started, taking her hand and escorting her to the couch. "It's all about reputation, and reputation is all about perception."

"I don't understand."

"Listen, the crew knows you've escaped, and they'll be expecting me to do something," he explained, "if I don't take action, I'll lose their respect," he paused, watching for his thoughts to sink in. "So I'm going to kill you," he confessed, gathering her dress and a sack of supplies.

"Mamoru – " He silenced her by earnestly grasping her hand.

"Stay here and don't let anyone see or hear you," he ordered, voice hushed.

"Why are you saving me?"

"I've travelled to places no one could possibly imagine, and seen things that most only dream of, but you…" His gaze dropped and his confession faded. Usagi relaxed, her heart swelling as she pulled his lips down to hers. "I'll be back." With materials in hand he bolted out the door, ready to commit a crime to save her life and his reputation.

The waves lapped the sandy shore as puffy, white clouds plodded above. Arm in arm, Usagi and Mamoru stood on the beach watching as his former ship sail away, the oak shimmering in the sunlight and sails billowing in the breeze.

"Do you think the new crew will believe the story?" Usagi wondered, resting her head against his arm.

"Of course they will. The girls will sell it," he replied confidently. "They're each quite terrifying, you know," he added with a wink.

"We'll see them again."

"Perhaps," he nodded, shrugging away the bittersweet feelings as he moved forward into his new life. "Now, let's go find that friend of yours."

"Only if I can tell her about how I rescued you from a villainous trio of pirate women," Usagi giggled, eyes shining with excitement.

"You rescued me, eh?" He grabbed her forearms, pulling her close. she sang, standing on her toes, and placing a quick peck on his cheek. "You know, they say the best deceptions are based on truth."

"Let's go, captain."


End file.
